


Cape Town

by ashryvergrace



Series: Cut scenes and AUs [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryvergrace/pseuds/ashryvergrace
Summary: What happened in Cape Town? Brendon is betrayed and angry, Ryan is hurt and in pain. It’s the end of an era, the end of an album, and the end of a relationship.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: Cut scenes and AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705645
Kudos: 3





	Cape Town

**Author's Note:**

> This alternates between Brendon and Ryan like a text exchange, starting with Brendon.

We’re both angry, furious beyond words. 

We’re both scared, terrified beyond words.

Neither of us will admit it. 

Not yet. I reached for you and you recoiled. 

This is hurting us both. We need to stop.

I know it’s over, you're miles gone by now, but I won’t accept it. 

You have to.

I should never have let you go.

You didn’t have a choice.

I know. 

I meant everything I said that night.

You asked me if I meant it. I didn’t.

_"Hey moon..."_ You sang our song two nights ago.

_"...Please forget to fall down."_ You weren’t there.

No. Every time I sing it, I cry.

Crying is fine if you’re with me.

There are places I can’t go because the memory is torture.

Then come home to me.

You know I can't.

Why?

Your touch burns on my skin, in my memory, a fever in my dreams.

Why?

The memory of you stains the world red with shades of pain and anger.

The memory of you stains the world blue with shades of agony and despair.


End file.
